


Poetic Dreams

by BabySnoopy



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: F/M, Gen, for the sunflower, poetic dreams
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-04
Updated: 2018-11-04
Packaged: 2019-08-17 10:39:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16514768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BabySnoopy/pseuds/BabySnoopy
Summary: short one shot of Wonwoo reading to you, but you fighting every urge to fall asleep





	Poetic Dreams

You really didn’t have the heart to tell him, not when he’s bundled the both of you up in the blanket to resemble an XL sized burrito, one arm stretched out to rest on your shoulders, and the other holding his recently acclaimed favourite book. Not when he lifted his chin ever so slightly so you could comfortably nestle your head in the crook of his neck. Most especially, not when his eyes lit up like the crescent moon outside, shying away behind dark clouds when you suggested he could read to you. It hadn’t even gotten that late yet but the forecasted downpour got in the way of a late night stroll and the midnight convenience store run you and Wonwoo planned to go on. Truthfully, you were almost relieved that the rain made you stay in instead, feeling as if you’ve been pulling an entire week’s weight, aching to just knock out in the arms of your favourite person.

The very suggestion must’ve been blurted out without you realising until Wonwoo asked if you were sure. “Sure about what?”

“Oh,” when he realised that you yourself didn’t even register what you had just said, his hands tried to look for something to fumble with, eventually deciding on twisting the fabric in his sweater paws. “Wait, were you serious about me reading to you?” It was a cute thought that you drifted into during one of your most boring classes. Something that you added to the mental list you kept, entitled: Cute Things to do with Wonwoo. Obviously, amongst the top of the list included things such as rolling around in a field of sunflowers with Wonwoo, riding on the handlebars of a bike with Wonwoo, and babysitting your little sister with Wonwoo. That last one was something you checked off last week which led into an entire night of being made fun of by both your sister and your boyfriend (all because you kept landing on that darn snake and had to climb back up the board about fifty times). So with that done, Wonwoo reading to you was the next most feasible thing to do on the list. 

But when he asked you again, sounding unsure as if it were too good to be true for you to be asking him to extend that little bubble he got caught in whenever he read, you realised the magnitude of how intimate a gesture this was. What was nothing more than a cute little scenario your wondering brain concocted out of missing him, now had a much deeper meaning. And so, despite the yawn you were stifling, you beam up at him with a smile that said _of course! Read away my poetic boy!_ You had to pass on the multiple times he’s asked to teach you the game he’s currently obsessed with but you were terrible at them and you didn’t want to make him feel like a hopeless teacher. Though, reading to you? Now _that_ ’s an activity that required none of that hand-eye coordination you lacked.

When you both settled, when the light pitter patter of the rain hit against the window, you realise you'd never understand how Wonwoo’s voice was the most soothing sound you had ever witnessed. ASMR videos didn’t match up to the satisfaction there was in listening to a voice that resembled the sound of a soft rolling thunder. It was the first thing anyone ever notices when they first meet Wonwoo, but you were feeling a little proud over the fact that only _you_ get to hear him this closely. But alas, too much of a good thing can be bad for you, and in this case Wonwoo’s voice was much too calming that it made you more compelled to shut you eyes and drift off. 

So that's what you didn’t have the heart to tell him; that you were on the very verge of falling asleep. He said he’d read just one chapter but he’d only flipped the first page and your eyelids were violently threatening to close, a stinging sensation starting to overtake your vision. You did your best to stay up but eventually, gave in.

The moment your head fell back comfortably, Wonwoo knew you had fallen asleep. He’d only gotten to the last line of the second page when he heard the soft snores in your exhales, a sound he’d make his ringtone if he'd known how to. He stopped reading for a moment, just to adjust the blanket and move the strands of hair that had fallen into your face, then continued. What you didn’t know, was that this wasn’t the first time he had read to you. 

It was during that long distance Skype call that one time, when your video camera wasn’t working and he picked up on your lack of response and the very soft snores he was listening to now, sure that you had fallen asleep. Timezone differences were a pain whenever he was away but he found it much more endearing to know that you had fallen asleep to the sound of his voice. It was then that he didn’t want to hang up the call, and so he continued the book he was trying to finish, reading aloud so that your empty bedroom still echoed with his presence. Perhaps that was why you had such a pleasant dream that night and why you had that calming daydream to spark the idea in the first place.

 


End file.
